


Sort of yes .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kieron has words of wisdom for an obviously smitten Kayleigh.





	Sort of yes .

As she watched the Fiat slowly drive off and disappear round the corner, Kayleigh was fighting back her tears. She followed its departure with a deep sigh. She’d been here before seen it, done it, promised herself it wouldn't happen again, and yet here she was.

 

“ Did I just blow another relationship, god why didn't I say it when I had the chance, why am I so bloody stupid, why don't I just say how feel ?, I love you John “

 

She heard Kenneth's door start to open, so she hurried inside, she didn't want him to see her in her leggings or ask if she wanted to go dog walking, she had far too much to think about, and plans to make. Could she salvage this, and if she could how ?.

 

She sat in silence brew in hand, thinking about the last few months, was it even possible to fall in love with someone only being in their company an hour or so a day five days a week, sitting in a car ,  the odd peck on the cheek, the occasional out of hours text ?. Obviously it was, because she was, no other explanation, she loved him pure and simple. His smile, his laugh his very presence next to her, she loved them all, needed them.

 

“Pure but not so bloody simple “ she said out loud  wiping away a tear.”Get a bloody grip Kitson, that ship has sailed” she said it but didn't believe it. She knew she would see him on Monday and that yet again she would have the chance to tell him she loved him. And if he didn't love her , well she’d wait until he did, simple as that . But she knew that she would probably baulk at that chance yet again.

 

She lay crying  in the hot bath with Beyonce blaring out of her Bluetooth speaker,trying to clear her mind, but nothing was going to get rid off that little voice,

 

“ You should have told him , you know you should “ it kept repeating over and over.

 

“Yea” she shouted “ I bloody know I should but it's too bloody late”

 

“You ok in there ?“ Kieron asked through the door .

 

“ I'm fine won't be long , I was thinking out loud” 

 

“Ok I'll make supper soon , fajitas “

 

“ Lovely thanks Kieron”

 

“ I don't always take the piss you know” Kieron said as they ate.

 

“Meaning ?” 

 

“ You can talk to me you know, if you want , you haven't spoken since you sat down, so something or someone is on your mind”

 

“I think I've blown another relationship “ she said quickly..

 

“Who? “ 

 

“ John from work” 

 

“ Didn't know you two were shag…..” 

 

“ We're not !! “ she interrupted 

 

“ Or dating “ 

 

“ We're not “

 

Kieron put his knife and fork on his plate, and folded his arms.

 

“ I'm all ears , shoot “ 

 

“ We travel to work together, we laugh we sing we talk , we confide in each other, I tell him things that I wouldn't tell anyone else, and he tells me thing too. I look forward to getting in the car and I'm sad when I get out. I wish my weekends away waiting for Monday morning to see him again. His smile brightens my day and I get goosebumps when he touches me” 

 

Kieron raised his eyes when she said touches. 

 

“No not like that , he has never even said anything inappropriate, never mind done anything,he treats me like a lady “

 

“ So he doesn't know you then ? “ Kieron chuckled.

 

“ Not taking the piss didn't last long,did it ?

 

“Sorry sis, carry on”.

 

“ No it's ok don't you have to report for duty soon anyway?” 

 

“ I'll leave at ten get the last train, I tried to extend my leave to help you move tomorrow but they wouldn't have it , anyway carry on about you and John”

 

“ I love him Kieron,  don't know how it happened or why it happened but it has. And I think he likes me , might not love me but I can work on that . Truth be told Kieron I need him full stop. I am completely and utterly smitten by him , I love him  so much it hurts” 

 

“I take it that you told him ?”

 

“ Sort of yes “ 

 

“That means sort of no sis”

 

“ I gave him a CD with a note in it and dedicated the words of a song to him “

 

“And ? “

 

“And What? “ 

 

“ What did he say when he read it and heard the song ?” 

 

“ I don't know, I gave it to him just as I left the car,so I didn't see or hear how he reacted”

 

“What CD did you give him?”

 

“Now 48” 

 

“ Jesus Kayleigh , I thought you said he hated compilations, he might just fling it in the back seat and ignore it”

 

“You're not helping me feel better Kieron, not one effing bit” she could feel the tears welling up.

 

“Look sis, I don't know John very well as you know, we've only met a couple of times, but I'm not a bad judge of character, usually. He seems to me anyway to be a decent bloke. There are a few ways this could pan out, one is that he doesn't bother even listening to it and sticks it in a drawer and never mentions it, because the fact you gave him it isn't important to him, another one is that he reads it and listens, but isn't really interested or is scared to commit, so he won't make any effort to carry things any further”

 

“Oh “ Said a teary eyed Kayleigh.” thanks for being honest “ 

 

“But if I'm right about the type of bloke he is, he'll listen to it , and understand the sentiment behind it , then he'll find a way , anyway to keep giving you a lift from Mandy's “

 

“From Bury, Christ Kieron that's the other side of town to him”

 

“ Yea but I think he'll think you're worth the effort, but I'm biased because I already love you, he might take a while to get up to my level. But from what I've seen he already cares a lot for you. Just give him time “

 

“ I know what you're saying makes sense “ 

 

“ For what it's worth Kayleigh, I wouldn't give any girl something like that “ he nodded at the heart lamp “ unless she was special, not a heart lamp not a heart anything, unless I cared really cared. It's too symbolic , sort of here have my heart, I mean why would you unless……” he let the sentence hang .

 

“I hope you're right, I'm willing to wait for him to learn to love me, no matter how long it takes him”

 

“Ok Kaylz I have to go now, or I'll miss the train, and remember let things progress at their own speed if you push too hard things break ok”

 

“Ok guides honour, I won't rush things I promise “

 

With a goodbye hug from his big sister and a sentimental goodbye to his old house Kieron left for Cyprus. 

 

“I'll wait till Monday to asked John if he listened to his CD “ Kayleigh thought. 

 

Obviously her and Kieron had different ideas as to what “Not pushing things” meant.


End file.
